Stolen Moment
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: A stolen moment between Erin and Jay during the intense episode 'A Shot Heard Around the World'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD. If I did there would be so much more Linstead.**

 **A/N: I really love the idea of Jay and Erin having a moment together during this intense episode 'A Shot Heard Around the World'.**

Stolen Moment

My heart breaks as my eyes follow Jay pace around intelligence and hears his voice falter after speaking with his brother.

Two cops have now been targeted in our city. Murdered.

My heart constricts when my mind conjures images of Jay laying on the ground with blood coming out of his head. I squeeze my eyes shut and push it away.

I can't handle losing Jay. He's the one person in my life I cannot live without. He's the light shining through my darkness; he gives me the strength to overcome bad news and he pulls me through the mess in my life. He gives me reason to live and breath.

I will crave Jay and his love until my last day.

My focus is snapped back to present when I catch Jay sneak off to the locker room, I look around to see the others busy with tasks before getting up and following the man I love.

"Jay," my raspy voice is quiet as I walk through the door. I see him straddling one of the benches with his head in his hands.

I know he heard me as he lets out a grunt but doesn't move his position, I approach him quietly before sitting across from him. My position mirroring his.

"Jay please talk to me." I plead my voice catching, I hate seeing how broken he is.

"I should have seen it was a trap… watching it happen…" Jay fights back tears as he tries to remain strong. I reach out and grab his hands in mine pulling them completely away from his face.

"It felt like I was back in Afghanistan. I should have seen it, Erin. I should have." He looks away and I feel his hands try to break free, my immediate response is to hold tighter.

But after only a moment I let his hands go and reach up for his face while I slide closer so our knees are touching.

I pull his face towards mine so our foreheads are touching, not caring about being professional at work or showing no public displays of affection.

"Erin, we're at work." Jay reminds me gently, knowing exactly how I feel about it all. Knowing that if we want to remain partners and in the same unit Hank can never see our relationship affecting our job.

"I don't care right now. The whole unit, hell the whole precinct could be watching and I would stay right here… with you. Jay you're hurting and there isn't anywhere else I want to be. I belong right here."

I reach my lips up to press against his; it's a gentle and chaste kissing reaffirming my point.

"This wasn't your fault babe, none of us saw this coming." I whisper, searching his eyes.

"I should have clicked on about the radios sooner, the staging of the car… God damn it, I'm trained for this." His voice is full of anger, his blue eyes ablaze.

"Jay, we couldn't have known what his plans were… we didn't know his sophistication and training… there was nothing you could have done."

I feel tears run down his face and I brush them away with ease, I wish he would open up more about his time with the Rangers. I know it still haunts him, he carries that weight and guilt around and it crack's his façade bit by bit.

He starts to nod against my hands and his eyes are piercing mine.

"I love you Erin. More than you will ever know." He presses his lips against mine urgently.

"I think I have some idea… it's about as much as I love you." I whisper against his lips feeling him smile.

"Step by step until we find him okay?" He nods when I repeat the words he whispered to me months prior during a difficult case.

"Keep your head up today, I can't lose you. That may sound selfish but I just can't Erin." His hands caress my thighs and I feel myself smile back.

"I know. I felt you pull me behind the dumpster."

"I won't apologise for that." He cuts me off, his smile gone and eyes serious.

"I have your back out there, always and shots were coming down and my instincts will always be to protect you. Always."

"I wasn't going to ask for an apology, I know you know I'm good police and can handle myself but we all need back up."

We share another intense kiss before breaking out of our bubble and standing up.

"Jay." I hear myself call as he's almost out the door; he turns and walks back to me.

"Keep your head up, I can't lose you either. I won't recover from that." I feel a tear slip down my cheek and he swipes it away.

"We're going to be fine Erin."

"You don't know that. He's targeting cops Jay, with a sniper rifle taking shots at us from a distance. He has no target list, just any cop he can get."

"Yes I do, because our story hasn't ended yet. We'll be home together tonight, I promise." I look into his eyes and release a breath before nodding slowly.

I start to make my way to the door before turning abruptly and pressing my lips to his in haste trying to convey every feeling to him without words.

"What was that for?" He answers out of breath.

"You may be right, but there is still a madman shooting cops, so if this is the last chance I have to kiss you - I'm going to take it and I'm going to make it worth remembering."

He kisses me again with as much passion as he can muster, his hands drop from my cheeks to my hips and mine move to wrap around his neck pulling him close.

Our bodies are flush against each other when he backs me into the lockers, I can feel him against me and can't help but groan.

He uses this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth as they battle for dominance.

We pull away out of breath as he trails some kisses down my neck before resting his head there.

"We need to get back." I whisper while stroking his hair, not wanting this moment to end. I'm savoring the feel of Jay's warm body, his beating heart and his breathing against my skin knowing I need him to be okay.

"Yeah. Thanks for this Erin." His head comes up and eyes meet mine.

"Anytime, baby."

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, please leave me a review if you enjoyed this. Also, let me know if you would like another chapter - perhaps after the case? Maybe Erin will actually tell Jay about her Dad straight away?**

 **Ideas welcome.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Okay people have been asking for another chapter, when they get home after such an intense day. This is what I came up with.**

Stolen Moment - Part 2

We enter the apartment quietly with heavy hearts. We hang our coats up before I turn to face Jay.

"Hey babe, do you want a be-" His lips cut me off, his kiss desperate and consuming.

"Jay." I whisper against his lips and he slides his tongue into my mouth pushing me back against the nearest wall.

"I want you." He pulls away to whisper, his blue eyes piercing.

"Jay, we can talk about today. It must have brought up some memories." His lips slam back against mine, his body trapping me against the wall.

"I know you were scared today, I was to. Of losing someone we love, of losing each other – watching one of us die is never easy. Talk to me baby, don't hold it in." Jay's eyes are full of tears now that I've been able to pull away to speak.

He shakes his head, his hands gripping my waist.

" _Please._ I just want you." He's desperate and pleading and my heart constricts, he's got longing and fear in his eyes.

"Jay."

"I just need you right now, I need this. To reassure myself you're okay… to have this moment after today. Please." I nod once knowing I want to feel Jay inside of me after the events of today.

"Thank you for coming home to me." I whisper as I run my hands through his hair.

"I always will, thank you for coming home too." His lips are back on mine; our bodies flush against the other.

Jays hands find my jeans button and he quickly undoes them before pulling them down to my ankles, panties included.

He helps me out of my shoes and then I step out of my jeans while Jay toes off his own shoes.

His body is back against mine and my hands seek his belt buckle, once this is loose the jeans fall and he steps out of them.

My hands roam under his shirt before pulling it off; his hands then remove my own before unclasping my bra. The need for body contact overwhelming, our locked gazes intense.

I jump up into his arms and his hands grip my thighs, our naked chests pressed tightly against the other.

Jay slides into my aching core and stops when he can't go any further; his eyes are looking into mine before he leans forward to press our lips together.

Our tongues duel as he rocks back and forth, slamming me harder into the wall our hips pressed against the others.

The intensity of the lovemaking has me panting into his mouth as he continues to fight for dominance, not giving us much time to catch our breath.

Jay is passionate and our sex frenzied as we try and grip the other tightly, reassuring ourselves that we are right here, with each other.

I feel myself dangerously close to the edge as Jay pushes deeper and deeper, both trying to rid the day's images from our minds and focus on each other.

Our orgasms hit and Jay thrusts a few more times before becoming still, our heavy pants reaching the others skin.

He still has me pinned to the wall; I reach up and cup his cheeks gently before running my fingers through his hair. His eyes close in bliss as I lightly scratch his scalp.

"Jay, babe. Talk to me." He shakes his head, eyes clenched together.

My hands slide down to the back of his neck massaging him there before pulling his head forward, our foreheads touching.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He pulls away and I drop my feet to the floor before guiding him into the bathroom, our clothes forgotten in the hallway.

I reach into the shower and turn it on, ensuring the heat is right up. Jay likes to the water extra hot and it will help rid some tension in his body.

I pull Jay into the shower with me and he stands under the spray with me, I guide him back so his head is under the showerhead and let the water fall down his chiseled body.

My hands reach for his shampoo before squirting it in my hands and then massaging it in Jay's hair before rinsing it out.

Body wash is lathered on his body next and Jay places the occasional kiss on my lips, his eyes full of appreciation.

The water running is the only sound in the bathroom, we don't say a word.

Once done Jay turns me around so my back is against his front and we stand there for a few moments in our embrace, before he lathers shampoo in my hair, rinses then repeats with conditioner.

He spreads body wash over my body, the white soapsuds disappearing down the drain.

I turn when I feel Jay's chest racking, my hazel eyes spring with tears when I take in his silent sobbing.

"I'm right here, let it out." I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him close, letting the water continue to fall.

We don't move until the water turns cold.

* * *

We sit on the edge of the bed, our arms touching, Jay staring out the window and down onto the city below.

My hazel eyes don't leave the side of his face, my hand reaches out to place of his joined ones and his eyes flicker down to take them in.

"Talk to me, open up… You make these comments about your time overseas and I never push you to talk about them… that's on me. I should try harder to get you to let me in, each time you give me an opening and even when you don't. You have always asks about my past and you keep asking until I let you in. I want to know Jay, please don't bottle it up." I'm pleading with him, my heart breaking at the pain displayed on his face.

"Erin." His voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm right here, I can see you're hurting. See the pain in your eyes and I won't ignore it."

Tears stream down his face before he falls to his side, his head burying in my lap, my arms wrap around him while he cries.

My face is wet with my own tears, hearing the pain in his sobs and also from the grief of todays lost lives. They were good cops; good people and they won't ever go home to their families again.

When Jay's body stills, he sits back up before turning to face me, one foot curled up on the bed and the other resting on the floor.

I cross my legs on the bed facing him, reaching out to wipe his tears before resting them on his knees.

His hands rest on mine and he takes a breath.

"The ambush today, it was like I was back over there… we were clearing a building and I should have seen the trap but I didn't and… Jack took a bullet to the throat as we exited… a sniper. Shots were going off, we were ducking for cover. I dragged him into the building, we were pinned down. I knew he wasn't going to make it, but I couldn't give up on him… the ride over we spent talking about ways to propose to his girl. He had the ring on him, made me promise to give it to her. Tell her he loved her and apologize he wasn't coming home. He was too young…" Jay's voice is broken as he recalls the memory.

"I'm so sorry." Tears slip down my cheeks.

"The day still haunts me, I couldn't save him. Today, when the rookie was bleeding out from his neck… that's all I could see. Then we were in that alley taking sniper fire and I just couldn't get the faces of those who lost their lives from my head. There wasn't a day without a fire fight there… wasn't a week without a funeral."

Jay's lip is quivering and his eyes full of pain, I move forward until I'm straddling his lap and holding him close.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't save him." I'm not sure if he's speaking of Jack, the rookie or someone else.

"You can't save everyone. But you try, every day you put your life on the line and you protect this city. You have the units back, Jay. You had the backs of everyone in the alley today, you're the one who noticed it was a trap."

"Too late."

"There could have been more than one if you didn't pick up on the radio."

"It's really hard to see so much death." His whispered confession hits me in the chest.

"Yeah, lean on me Jay. I'm right here. It's what partners are for."

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"I know I lean on you. You get me through the worst times, if it wasn't for you I would probably still be lost down that hole after Nadia died."

"I couldn't have that… I need you." His blue eyes find mine.

"And I need you… I'll always be here for whatever you need. I'm sorry I haven't made that clear. If you ever need to talk about your time overseas… if you ever need my help carrying the pain and guilt, you just have to ask. I'm here as whatever you need… girlfriend, friend or partner."

"I need my girlfriend tonight."

"I'm right here." I lean in and press my lips to his softly; his tongue pushes into my warm mouth and my hands move from their cheeks to run through his hair.

Jay lays back on the bed bringing me with him, my hair fanning over my face and ticking Jay's face.

His hands rest on the curve of my ass before running up my back under my nightshirt.

I sit up to remove my shirt, my eyes smiling down at Jay.

I lean back down, when my lips touch Jay's he flips us over softly until my back is against our mattress.

My hands tug on his shirt and he removes it so our naked chests are touching, he caresses my breasts as his lips come back to mine.

His lips leave mine to trail down my neck softly, paying attention to the curvature of neck where his teeth graze it before moving his hands to gently rid me of my short.

His boxers join mine on the floor, he comes back to lock our gazes as he enters me softly, my head falls back in pleasure when he's deep within me.

This time Jay's moves are slow and sensual, our movements radiating intimacy rather than hurried reassurance.

We take our time as Jay slides in and out, bringing me to the edge.

His fingers find my clit to push me over the edge, I whisper Jay's name as I reach my peak.

Jay explodes moments after my walls start contracting.

His body rolls of my slowly, pulling me into his side.

Our soft breathing mixes as our lips meet again.

"I love you." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think :-)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
